Frank Gorshin
The Late Frank Gorshin portrayed The Riddler in Batman. Significant roles *Charley Ford in The True Story of Jesse James (1957) *Pulaski in Hennesey (1959) *The Riddler in Batman (1966-1967) *The Riddler in Batman (1966) *Bele in Star Trek (1969) *Sir Ten-To-Three in Rudolph's Shiny New Year (1976) *The Riddler in Legends of the Superheroes (1979) *Seton Kellogg in Buck Rogers (1979) *Ben Gunn in Treasure Island (1982) *Dr. Fletcher in Twelve Monkeys (1995) *Daffy Duck/Foghorn Leghorn in Superior Duck (1996) *Foghorn Leghorn in Pullet Surprise (1997) *Yosemite Sam in From Hare to Eternity (1997) *Professor Hugo Strange in The Batman (2005) *George Burns/Shelleen in Angels with Angles (2005) Quotes *"While we were filming ''Batman I often got asked if I'd got it together with Catwoman. It was tough enough getting into my own tights, let alone hers!!" *"''I had worked for a guy called Bill Gerringer on ''Naked City. He told me he had this project and asked me if I'd consider the part. I'd absolutely loved the Batman comics as a kid – and especially The Riddler, who was a genius. He just got away with pranks all the time. There was nothing he couldn't do. To suddenly be asked whether I wanted to bring him to life was just amazing. I didn't have to audition or anything." *"''The key had to be his laugh. Life was such fun for him and I tried all sorts of laughs, but it had to be an honest laugh. I was really anxious to do this part – it was just bizarre. The outfits, the tights, everything. Adam West had to be careful not to be ridiculous, but I knew what I had to do and that was to have a lot of fun. I really looked forward to every new episode. I would do one show then I wouldn't do a show for another eight weeks – but I always looked forward to appearing again." *"Well, even to this day I certainly get recognized – ten year old kids still know me because of the re-runs. The first overnight ratings back in 1966 were phenomenal, and we kind of knew then that it was going to be something special. None of us knew or could anticipate just how long it was going to last. I certainly enjoyed the success and the exposure – but it has been a cross to bear. People identified me as that character for a long while. I had a tough time being considered again as a straight actor." *"I got stuck in the automobile once. I was in the Batmobile and just couldn't get out. There were no handles, inside or outside, and they had to call a crew member in to get me out. I was stuck there for a long time. There was one sequence where I had to slide down a chute and come out standing up in a crowd of people. Believe me, that took quite a few takes!" *"Now, don't get me wrong, Burgess Meredith was so brilliant, but I would have loved to have played The Penguin. I would have maybe quacked more than him, and I would have waddled more. I was not the leading man type, so playing Batman would have been too straight. It was far more fun being the villain." *"They're terrific. I liked the first one with Jack Nicholson. They approached it from a very dry aspect. Ours was a spoof on the comic and these movies were dedicated to creating that dark look, Jack was absolutely brilliant as The Joker. I did think that somewhere along the way they would have had some of the original people doing cameos, which would have been fun. I don't know why they didn't." *"I never had any to keep. The costumes were just leotards and by the end of an episode it was just all shreds. I do have some old scripts and every once in a while I'll sell one at a convention." *"I was nominated for an Emmy for playing The Riddler in that first episode ''Hi Diddle Riddle. I was so thrilled just to have been nominated. I've been lucky and had a great life and everybody says to me to write a book, an autobiography, but who's going to read it? I haven't done enough to merit writing a book on me. But there's still time…''" Category:Batman (1966) cast